1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for remapping and regrouping transmission resources in a wireless communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention incorporates by reference the following references:
[1] 3GPP RAN1#50 Chairman's Notes, August 2007, Athens, Greece
[2] R1-073541, “UL ACK/NACK Structure, Samsung, RAN1#50, August 2007, Athens, Greece
[3] R1-073564, “Selection of Orthogonal Cover and Cyclic Shift for High Speed UL ACK Channels”, Samsung, RAN1#50, August 2007, Athens, Greece
[4] R1-072225, “CCE to RE mapping”, Samsung, RAN1#49, Kobe, May 2007
[5] R1-073412, “Randomization of intra-cell interference in PUCCH”, ETRI, RAN1#50, Athens, August 2007
[6] R1-073413, “Sequence allocation and hopping for uplink ACK/NACK channels”, ETRI, RAN1#50, Athens, August 2007
[7] R1-073661, “Signaling of implicit ACK/NACK resources”, Nokia Siemens, Nokia, RAN1 #50, Athens, August 2007
Telecommunication enables transmission of data over a distance for the purpose of communication between a transmitter and a receiver. The data is usually carried by radio waves and is transmitted using a limited transmission resource. That is, radio waves are transmitted over a period of time using a limited frequency range.
In Third (3rd) Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution (3GPP LTE) systems, one type of the transmission resource used in the uplink control channel (PUCCH) is known as a Cyclic shift (CS) for each OFDM symbol. For example, the PUCCH occupies twelve subcarriers in one resource block (RB) and therefore twelve CS resources in one RB.
In addition, according to the current working assumption on the transmission block of UL acknowledgement (ACK) channel and reference signal (RS), acknowledgement and negative acknowledgement (ACK/NAK) signals and the uplink (UL) RS for ACK/NACK demodulation are multiplexed on the code channels constructed by both a cyclic shift (CS) of a base sequence and an orthogonal cover (OC). One example of base sequence is Zadoff-Chu sequence.
One important aspect of system design is resource remapping on a symbol, slot or subframe-level. Although some methods have been proposed in the past such as the remapping table based approach disclosed in Reference [5], the remapping table based approach requires the storage of the remapping table and is therefore not desirable. We attempt to find an efficient yet general method for resource remapping in this invention.